Dark Matter (Pokémon)
|-|Phase One= |-|Phase Two= |-|Core= Summary ' Dark Matter' was born of negative emotions, an entity that wants to return the world and all life to the Void through destruction. When it first appeared it fought in a war against Pokémon, and a sole human, failing in its goal but not being truly defeated. Mew, a leading figure in the battle against Dark Matter reincarnated itself in the distant future to prevent the destruction it seeks when it was inevitably brought back. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Dark Matter Origin: Pokémon Gender: None Age: Approaching the age of the universe itself Classification: Embodiment of negative emotions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession, Empathic Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Petrification, BFR, Status Effect Inducement, Energy and Life Force Absorption, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Capable of mimicking the type that last hit it), Regeneration (Mid-Low, Mid-Godly over time), Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Non-Corporeal state of existence. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Siphoned the Tree of Life of energy, Rayquaza and Deoxys barely managed to stalemate it and it created a dimension containing a multitude of stars) Speed: Generally Immobile with Massively FTL+ attack and reactions (Fired beams that crossed its personal dimension and reached the outside within a matter of seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown. Multi-Solar System Class with Mow Down. Durability: At least Planet level (Tanked an attack from [[Yveltal] ] and desperate attempts from the player to stop it) Stamina: High, although after enough damage it can fail to quickly regenerate. Range: Interstellar with petrification, planetary with empathetic manipulation, possession and mind control. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: The core of its being is significantly more fragile. Accepting it will halt its resurrection permanently. Notable Attacks/Techniques: GifDM1.gif| Charging Start Gif (6).gif| Mow Down Gif (7).gif|WAZA_YOBI_03 Gif (8).gif|Shadow Casting Gif (4).gif|Petrification *'Charging Start N:' Dark Matter begins charging up its power before unleashing a large quantity of dark spires across the general location. **'Charging Start F:' Basically the same as the former variant but with nearly half the charge time, this variant is used in its second phase. *'Mow Down:' By morphing the surrounding aura of darkness Dark Matter forms a makeshift arm and proceeds to hit the opponent with it. *'Shadow Casting:' Dark Matter surrounds itself with a aura of darkness and blasts area surrounding it. *'WAZA_YOBI_03:' Dark Matter with its own animosity engulfs the target in a dark aura and will inflict a status condition (Confusion, drowsiness, paralysis, sleep, burn, poison) or decrease a stat of the opponent. *'Petrification:' Dark Matter fires an array of lasers that upon coming into contact with an organism will turn them into stone. This ability can work upon characters significantly more powerful than Dark Matter, such as Arceus. This also allows it to drain the power and life of the target, in the same vain it drained the Tree of Life. **'Voidlands:' Once turned to stone, the soul gets sent to the Voidlands, unable to return until Dark matter is defeated or the exit is located. *'Negative Embodiment:' Dark Matter is a being born from hatred, sadness and rage. Capable of bringing out the worst in people on a planetary and manipulating others to do its bidding in a manner similar to mind control. A side effect of this is that as long as negative emotions exists within the hearts of others it will too and it will be resurrected after a prolonged period of time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:BFR Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Petrification Users Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 4